The Scarred Heart
by sakura-nin
Summary: Sasuke's journey towards finding a certain cherry blossom won't be easy. Even with the help of a certain blond haired idiot but does this cherry blossom want to be free?Will Sasuke's feelings of love bring her back?Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

The Scarred Heart

Summary: Sasuke has come back to Kanoha after killing Orochimaru and finally avenging his clan. And when he thought that everything was supposed to go back to normal, he was wrong, dead wrong, Sakura has no come back for 3 years since Sasuke left, she sealed herself in her clan's gate, but for what reason?

Takes 3 years after Sasuke left

"alone"-normal text

"_betrayal"_ –thoughts

(pain) –author's notes

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sakura POV

"_I have now entered my clan's gate. I have reached the secrets of my clan. Nine tailed fox, he was our creation. Our clan was destroyed because of the Uchiha clan. I sealed myself in here in order to escape the other side. I'm alone again. Why am I always in pain, suffering, alone. Brother I..I thought that you weren't real. I thought that you were just a person in my dream. But you are real, you're my brother. But why? Why did you do it? I learned that as long as you are alive, I cannot die. I have caused numerous attempts of suicide but I always end up alive. I left so no one can hurt me but no one knows how I feel nor understand. Brother why……………….."_

So please give me a feedback on this short chapter. I will update real soon!


	2. Chapter 2:Surprising News at the Bridge

The Scarred Heart

I'm back with a new chapter! Oh by the way characters may be OOC.

"alone" – normal text

"_betrayal_"– thoughts

(pain) –author's notes

Chapter 2: Surprising News at the Bridge

3 Years Later………

Naruto's POV

" Hey! Sasuke-traitor! I yelled at that bastard.

"Naruto, shut up."

"Rrr. So! Did Ibiki finish integrogatting you? I asked him.

" Yeah. The integrogatting stopped. He told me.

"Hey! What have you been doing for these past 3 years? I asked.

"…….Naruto your not going to integrogate me."

"Rrr! I was just asking you!"

"..Naruto whose on our team?"

"Oh! It's you , me, and rrr Sai!

"Naruto, what about..Sakura, I haven't seen her ever since I came back. ( he's only been here for 3 weeks)

"_huh? I..I was surprised. Sasuke doesn't know, does he._

"……………"

"mmm oh! Hey! Lets eat in Ichiraku, well it has been a long time since we got to hung out! Well you don't have any punishment because you killed Orochimaru. Uh, hey! How come I don't get to be a hero! You always….._ I was cut off._

" Naruto, don't change the subject…. Sakura, nothing happended to her right? _He asked me. Looks like I have to tell him even if it was secret that we had to keep from him._

"heh…I guess I can't hide anything from you, Sasuke."

"…"

" Well Sakura has not returned in 3 years since you left. _I saw his face looked a bit shocked then switched back to that stoic face of his._

" Well, where is she now?"

" Sasuke no one knows. Except for Itachi."

"I..Itachi! I..I already killed him."

" That's right and if you knew about Sakura earlier we would probably gotten some kind of information."

"….."

" Sasuke, the moment Sakura stepped out of Kanoha, we never saw or heard from her. Sakura has gone through some painful experiences."

"…"

"But…I'm going to bring her back, believe it!_ I yelled._

" You think you can, Naruto?

" Sasuke, I don't think. I know and I will!"

" You loser. You can't do it alone."

"heh? S..Sasuke! Your going to help me!"

"..She's probably all alone out there."

"Yeah. I know that, she's suffered enough already."_ I said._

" hn?" _oops I think I said too much._

So how was it? Please send me a review.


	3. Chapter 3:Unworthy Team

The Scarred Heart

Hi! I'm back! Thank you all for the reviews!

"alone" – normal text

"_suffering"_ – thoughts

(pain) – author's notes

There are OOC characters

Chapter 3: Unworthy Team

Sasuke's POV 5 Hours later

_It seems like Kakashi is still in his late time habit…Naruto still hasn't told me the whole story. I'm wondering about when he said 'suffered enough'. There's a lot of questions that I need answered._

_I have killed Orochimaru and Itachi. I thought after I've done those everything would go back to normal but I find out that Sakura has been gone for 3 years and before I killed Itachi, that bastard didn't say anything about Sakura and I bet he knew all about it Sakura's disappearance._

_Soon before I knew it 'he' showed up._

"Hey you guys. You see, I got lost in the road of life…Kakashi" _Kakashi, he hasn't changed at all._

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled

_Kakashi is as late as usual. Wait…whose that?...It's probably the new member that Naruto said awhile ago._

"Sai! Rrrrr! Why should he be in our team! He is not a part of us!" Naruto yelled.

" Sigh…where's the teamwork." Kakashi spoke. As Sai chuckled.

"Remember Naruto, I'm only a replacement for Sakura. You truly are a dick head. You got no penis to compare. Your weak so you don't have a penis."

" _What's with this guy?"_

Naruto pouted. I wish Sakura was here! I know that she'll ignore me and not bother talking to me. But at least she's not rude like you!" _Those two fight like there's no tomorrow_ (and thus Sai and Naruto quarrled)

"Kakashi……" _I faced him._

"Yes, is something wrong, Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled.

"Tell me everything that you know about what happened to Sakura and why she left."

Kakashi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" _I asked._

" Oh it's nothing. It's just that, I didn't think that you cared for her." _Well..I_

" I always thought that you hated her or at least didn't like her at all."

_Of course I care, she's one of the 2 people who understood me and my pain._

"Of course I care."

"Of course you do. But I can't believe that you left leaving behind the only person that truly loved you, cared for you, believed in you……"

" I understand what your saying. But tell me everything you know." _I said then looked at those two quarreling fools._

"Rrrr! I hate you!"

" I hate you too, dick head." _I still don't understand this guy..Sai._

Kakashi sweatdropped. " Hehe well if you two are done quarreling like man and wife, I'll tell you the mission of the day."

"Yeah, yeah I'm totally ready for this mission! What is it Kakashi-sensei? Tell me!" Stupid NAruto yelled.

" Well if your all ready to hear this."

"Yes! I'm ready!"

" The mission is that you all take a day off." Kakashi smiled while Naruto fell to the ground.

"Rrr! That's not a mission!"

" Well why don't you two take the day off and I'm afraid I'm going to tell Sasuke some important matters."

" Is it about Haruno?" Sai asked.

"sigh….yes."

" Why don't I tell him!" Naruto said.

" Mmm..I don't think so. It will just be between me and Sasuke."

" Now Sasuke." _Kakashi faced me._

" Come with me."

To be continued

There will be more to come. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4:Truth:Sakura

The Scarred Heart

Hi! Well this is one of the three chapters of the Truth section. Oh and if your wondering how many chapters this story will have, it will have 20 chapters.

Chapter 4: Truth: Sakura

In a forest………..slightly Sasuke's POV

" So tell me everything you know." I said.

"sigh… alright. You know we all wanted to keep this a secret from you because we didn't want you to blame yourself."

_Blame myself?_

"..Well everything started 2 days after you left, that day was her 13th birthday. She was acting strangely. Then it all happened."

" W..what?"

" During the night, her brother decided to pay her a visit."

" Brother?"

" Yes Sasuke, she has a brother."

"Anyway Sakura 's mother or should I say orphan mother looked for her because she sensed danger."

" Kakashi what do you mean, orphan mother?"

" Hmm? sigh… looks like you truly don't know. When Sakura was little she had no parents or family because they had already died. Anyways the 3rd Hokage gave her a foster mother, but she had taken Sakura's last name because she had a clan. The Hokage's wanted no one to know about the Haruno clan, so they kept it a secret from everyone even from Sakura."

"….Well during Sakura's birthday, she was acting strangely because her powers were being unsealed because her brother, Albedo, was coming for her….Then when Sakura was in the forest she saw Albedo. Then when her mother came, Albedo summoned a creature known as 'Gnosis'. Sakura's mother couldn't save Sakura. Albedo had slaughtered her and he ordered the Gnosis to devour her body. And so the Gnosis ate her flesh and in front of Sakura as well….and after that all her powers were released and destroyed the forest then went to a cliff and stabbed herself and fell down the cliff. Then after we retrieved her, her eyes weren't the same, they looked soulless."

_Sakura_

" Sasuke this isn't your fault…mmm but that isn't the only thing that made her want to leave…she also left because of her…clan."

_Her clan?_

To Be Continued

I'm sorry if the chapters are all so short. Can't help it! Anyways I hope that you guys will be patient till the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5:Truth:Her Clan

The Scarred Heart

Hello! Well anyways if you noticed on the last chapter the name Albedo and Gnosis might seem familiar to you well only if you've played a game called 'Xenosaga' well anyways thank you to those who gave me a review!

Chapter 5: Truth: Her Clan

" The Haruno clan was born a long time ago. Before the Uchiha's was born. They had great and powerful abilities. They had something called the 'jagan eye' it was a cat like eye like Naruto's when he starts to get in contact with Nine Tails. They also had abilities such as dragon of the darkness flame, it's kind of like your technique. Anyways with this technique they can summon a dragon a destroy their opponent instantly leaving only their cinder."

" Wait, Kakashi what is the 'jagan eye'?"

" Oh yes, the jagan eye, it has many abilities. It works like Manekgyo Sharingan( is that the right spelling?) but if you used any Sharingan on them only with those with this skill it will cancel the effects of the sharingan(make any sense?) Sakura was the first person to not be Itachi's world. In fact his attempts on killing her failed…Anyway the Haruno clan passed on because the Uchiha clan destroyed them."

" m..my own clan?"

" Yes, Sakura's father, Sieg, was the best friend of Fugaku Uchiha. And Fugaku tried to kill Sieg, maybe for power or maybe to be the number one clan. This happened years before Itachi or yourself was even born. But Fugaku failed and failed and fled. Only a few members of the Haruno clan were left alive. 20 years after that Albedo was born. Then when he turned 7 he found out that he can regenerate his body. Then days after that Sakura was born and after this Albedo overheard his parents and the other members of the clan saying that if the Haruno clan was to survive they can't lose their heirs. So they sealed Sakura's powers so that no no would be able to know about her. Albedo had ran away after this. Then they made a stone, this stone was created by the blood of the remaining Haruno members. This stone was also created to remind that the Haruno clan actually existed. They also made a gate that only those with Haruno powers may enter. This gate holds the past of the Haruno clan. I'm not sure of what Sakura said was true, that she was born in order to die. Her clan was born in order to die, that her clan was born in order to sacrifice. After that the Nine Tailed Fox was created because of their own sins. But Sieg sacrificed himself in order to help the 4rth Hokage."

……_.Sakura….why didn't anyone know about this?..._

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6:Truth:Tears of Sadness

The Scarred Heart

Hello! Sorry if my update came really late! I was just to lazy to type hehe sorry about that!

Chapter 6: Tears of Sadness

" Sakura's brother name is Albedo. And I've already told you that he can regenerate his body. He hates Sakura because he felt abandoned by his family. Ever since Sakura was born they didn't even notice him, like he didn't exist. And that she's an immortal as long as he's alive but he doesn't want to die because he wants her to suffer." Kakashi said . " He has control over creatues known as Gnosis. The Gnosis are a great threat, they can destroy Kanoha and it's people."

" So that's why Sakura left?" Sasuke looked down on the ground.

"…..Yes, I believe that she went inside her clans gate."

" Wait a minute won't she suffer even more if she goes in there?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, she wishes to die suffering and alone."

There was awkward silence between them for awhile until…

" And I know that this is out of the subject, but did you know that Sakura was always crying alone when she was younger. That was before your clan was destroyed."

"Y..you mean she was more a..alone that I was?" Sasuke struterred.

"mmm…well Naruto tried to get her attention, he would always see her alone and crying and no matter how hard Naruto tried to get her attention she wouldn't notice him because she was so busy sulking and crying. Everyone didn't like her. Those kids picked on her and even beat her up." Kakashi explained.

"W..why? How come she never said anything about it back then?" Sasuke asked.

" I think that she didn't want you to know that because it would seem awkward because you always see her smiling and happy but you don't actually know what's beneath that, so she kept it a secret. Sakura was picked on because o9f the way she looked. She was different from her mother. Her name 'Sakura', kids found it weird that she would have the same color as cherry blossoms, as her name. So the kids thought of her as a freak, no one accepted her and didn't want to be her friend. So she wept. You know she was wearing a mask back then when you were all genin, a mask that hid her real feelings and emotions." Kakashi finished.

' _Sakura's alone out there and this wouldn't be the first time .'_

* * *

To be continued

And again, terribly sorry for the late update! Well I want to ask what does 'AU' mean? I'm sorry, I'm kind of clueless. Well I'll try to update soon!


End file.
